


How to Start Your Own Moisture Farm in 12 Easy Steps

by RosaPotentis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaPotentis/pseuds/RosaPotentis
Summary: SPOILERS FOR RISE OF SKYWALKER!If you have seen the movie and you're in this tag, you know what you're looking for, and it lies herein.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Sand

Rey was sweeping. She had been sweeping for three days. It was tedious, and sand kept getting in her eyes, but that was a good excuse to cry some more. She relished the manual labor; she could have used the Force to clean out the abandoned Lars Homestead in minutes, but this gave her a task and she was so physically tired by the end of the day that she was sometimes able to sleep. There was nothing she could do about the fact that with sleep came nightmares.

In the week that had passed since the events on Exegol, she had lost five pounds, and had little desire to eat. Finn had tried to get her to stay with them at the base on Ajan Kloss, but she couldn’t bear to be around all the jubilation. No one, not a single person apart from herself, knew that Ben Solo had died a hero. No one else was mourning the former Supreme Leader and trying to fill the painfully empty part of their soul with hard work. So after Leia’s funeral Rey had fled to a remote desert planet in the Outer Rim, and was in no hurry to leave. 

She was in the courtyard, sun beating down on her bare arms as she tried to sweep sand backwards up the slope that had accumulated in the decades since Luke had last been there. It was an exercise in futility, sand sliding down as fast as she could sweep it up, and Rey finally lost her temper, throwing the broom across the yard with a scream of frustration and exhaustion and pain. She sat down hard in the sand, head in hands, and tried to calm herself. A shuffle from the hallway in front of her announced BB-8’s presence, but she didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, not even a droid.

It was the lack of concerned chirps that finally made her look up. A tall figure was hidden in shadow, the sun overhead so bright that Rey could only make out the general size of the object, which definitely wasn’t a small, round droid. She stood up in alarm and strode towards the figure, which only gained definition when she stepped into the shadow of the building. Then she froze, brain not trusting her eyes even as her heart began to beat wildly. She cleared her suddenly dry throat.

“Ben?”


	2. Tears

It was. Ben smiled, hesitantly, like he was long out of practice, and Rey’s heart leapt even as the tears began to pour down her cheeks. 

“Oh, Ben, you came back. I didn’t think I would see you again.”

Ben was shocked. “Of course I came back, I thought you understood…”

Rey wasn’t really listening, all of the grief from the past week finding an outlet at last. “You were just gone, and I couldn’t feel you at all, and then when I got here I saw Luke and Leia, and I thought you would be with them. But you weren’t, so I figured that meant you hadn’t known how to come back as a ghost. And I think I could have learned to be ok with you being dead if I could just talk to you, but to not even have that…” She trailed off into sobs. 

If she had been able to see his face through her tears, Rey would have seen Ben’s confusion change to realization, and then remorse. Without saying anything he stepped forward and wrapped his arms tight around her, holding her to his undeniably solid chest. Rey hiccuped in surprise, raising her eyes to look at him. 

“I don’t understand, how…”

“Rey, I’m so sorry. I thought you knew. I was never actually on Exegol with you. There’s a kind of projection you can learn to do. Luke did it to me on Crait, and I had been practicing. After I healed you and… well, I passed out, and I guess it looked like I died. I was unconscious for a few days but as soon as I could get a transport I came to find you. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you’d think I was…”

Rey’s mind was reeling, and she could only concentrate on one fact. “You’re not dead? You’re alive, and you’re here?” She brought her hands up to his chest and pushed against it, like he might be a particularly tough ghost that she could force her hands through if she tried hard enough. 

Ben smiled down at her. “No, I’m not dead.”

Rey threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a bruising kiss.


End file.
